By way of background, firemen and persons engaged in rescue and clean-up operations at hazardous locales typically work in pairs. If one of the pair becomes injured or is overcome by fumes or the like, the other is present to effect a rescue. In order to rescue the incapacitated person, an individual will often grab the clothing of the other and drag the person to safety. Alternatively, the individual may position the incapacitated partner on their back and carry the fallen person to safety.
Removing an incapacitated person from a hazardous environment may be quite difficult. For example, the incapacitated person may be significantly larger than the rescuer. Consequently, it may be difficult for the rescuer to carry or drag the incapacitated person to safety. In addition, it is often times too difficult to grasp clothing of the incapacitated person to drag such person to safety. Further, since clothing, such as a fireman's coat, is not secured to the incapacitated person, it may be possible to inadvertently remove the person's coat from the incapacitated person during the dragging of such person to safety. As a result, the fireman's coat must be repositioned on the incapacitated person to prevent further injury to the incapacitated person due to potential burning debris on the floor surface through which the incapacitated person is dragged. This, in turn, increases the time required to remove the incapacitated person from the hazardous environment.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a coat incorporating a drag harness which may be easily and simply grasped by a potential rescuer.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a coat incorporating a drag harness which maintains an incapacitated individual within the coat when such individual is being dragged therewith causing a rescue operation.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a coat incorporating a drag harness which minimizes the possibility of such harness accidentally snagging on items when the wearer of the coat passes through a hazardous environment.
In accordance with the present invention, a drag harness for a fireman's coat is provided. The coat has interior and exterior surfaces; a torso portion for positioning about the torso of a wearer; and first and second arm portions extending from the torso portion for receiving corresponding arms of the wearer. The drag harness includes first and second loop portions within the coat adjacent corresponding arm portions such that the loop portions extend about corresponding arms when the arms of the wearer are received within the arm portions of the coat. A drag loop is operatively connected to the first and second loop portions and extends through an opening of the torso portion of the coat to allow a potential rescuer to grasp the same.
Each loop portion has a first configuration allowing one of the arms to pass therethrough and a second configuration capturing one of the arms therein. The first and second loop portions are interconnected by a cross strap extending along the interior surface of the torso portion of the coat. A support structure interconnected to the inner surface of the torso portion of the coat defines a passageway for receiving the cross strap therethrough and maintains the cross strap adjacent the interior surface of the torso portion. The drag loop includes a first strap portion terminating at an end and a second strap portion terminating at an end wherein a connection structure connects the end of the first and second strap portion.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a coat is provided. The coat includes a torso portion for positioning about the torso of a wearer. The torso portion has an inner surface defining an interior of the torso portion and an outer surface. First and second arm portions extend from the torso portion. Each arm portion has an interior communicating with the torso portion for receiving corresponding arms of the wearer. A drag harness is supported within the interior of the torso portion. The drag harness includes first and second arm loops which extend about corresponding arms of the wearer when the arms of the wearer are received within the arm portions and a drag loop which extends through an opening of the torso portion so as to allow a potential rescuer to grasp the same.
Each arm loop of the drag harness has a first configuration allowing one of the arms to pass therethrough and a second configuration capturing the one of the arms therein. The first and second arm loops are interconnected by a cross strap extending along the interior surface of the torso portion of the coat. A support structure is interconnected to the interior surface of the torso portion of the coat. The support structure defines a passageway for receiving the cross strap and maintaining the cross strap adjacent to the interior surface of the torso portion. The drag loop includes a first strap portion terminating at an end and a second strap portion terminating at an end. A connection structure interconnects the ends of the first and second strap portions. A flap is interconnected to the outer surface of the torso portion so as to overlap the opening. The flap defines the drag loop receiving cavity for receiving the drag loop during non-use. The coat may also include a liner having a first portion received within the torso portion and arm receiving portions received within corresponding arm portions.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a coat is provided. The coat includes a torso portion for positioning about the torso of a wearer. The torso portion has an inner surface defining an interior of the torso portion, an outer surface, and an opening therebetween. First and second arm portions extend from the torso portion. Each arm portion has an interior communicating with the interior of the torso portion for receiving corresponding arms of the wearer. A liner is also provided. The liner includes a first portion received within the torso portion and arm receiving portions received within corresponding arm portions. A drag harness is positioned about the liner and includes first and second arm loops which extend about corresponding arms when the arms of the wearer are received within the arm portions, and a drag loop which extends through the opening in the torso portion so as to allow a potential rescuer to grasp the same. A flap is interconnected to the outer surface of the torso portion and overlaps the opening. The flap defines a drag loop receiving cavity for housing the drag loop.
Each arm loop of the drag harness has a first configuration allowing one of the arms to pass therethrough and a second configuration capturing the one of the arms therein. The first and second arm loops are interconnected by a cross strap which extends along the inner surface of the torso portion of the coat. A support structure is interconnected to the interior surface of the torso portion of the coat. The support structure defines a passageway for receiving the cross strap and maintaining the cross strap adjacent the interior surface of the torso portion. The drag loop includes a first strap portion terminating at an end and a second strap portion terminating at an end. A connection structure connects the ends of the first and second strap portions.